


Benton The Vampire Slayer

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I'm not gonna give you a synopsis, you'll just have to read it!





	Benton The Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benton The Vampire Slayer by Gemma Millar

 

 

**_ _ **

Benton The Vampire Slayer

Copyright (c) **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: Sorry all you people who wanted guts and gore! Comments? Good, bad, other? Please, send them to Gemma_Louise00@hotmail.com I await your response!

****

Rating: G. 

****

Pairing: No parings, well not really.

****

Summary: I'm not gonna give you a synopsis; you'll just have to read it!

****

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, I'm just using them, but I promise I'll give them back! 

* * *

**_ _ **

Benton The Vampire Slayer

by **Gemma Millar**

 

Inspector Meg Thatcher was staying late at the Canadian Consulate and Constable Benton Fraser was also there in his office. It was dark and eerie outside, Meg felt a shiver go down her spine. She was finishing up some reports that had to be completed and sent off to Ottawa. She sighed heavily and removed her glasses, she was tired and decided that she needed coffee to keep her from falling asleep. She got up and walked down the hall to Fraser's office. She stopped and wondered whether she should go in and offer to get Fraser a cup. She decided that, as she was going to get one anyway, it couldn't hurt to offer, so she knocked and walked in.

"Fraser I'm going to get a cup of coffee, would you like some?" She said this in her business like tone.

"Err, is there any bark tea?"

"Yes actually, I think there is, would you like some?"

"Yes please ma'am, would you like me to accompany you?"

"I'm a grown woman Fraser, I think I can handle getting drinks." She spat.

"Sorry Sir, I just thought you'd like some company."

"Well I don't, now get back to work." 

 

Fraser did as he was told. Meg left. She felt awful about being so horrible to him. She walked into the kitchen and began making the drinks. Suddenly the lights flickered and went out.

 

"Damn." She felt around for the handle of the cupboard that was above her. She opened the cupboard and got out some matches. Just before she lit one she heard one of the cups smash and she was sure she didn't hit it. 

 

"Hello, Fraser?" No answer. She decided to light a match. That was a mistake. When the lighted match had lit the room with it's warm glow, Meg saw a figure in front of her. Its face was wrinkled and reassembled a bat and its eyes were closed. She gasped in horror at the sight. The figure suddenly moved and opened its eyes. They were yellow with a black dot in the middle. It opened its mouth and hissed. It had fangs!

 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Meg screamed. The figure ran. Fraser ran in, a few seconds later.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"I...I don't know, I saw a... I saw...I don't know what I saw!" Fraser saw she was shivering and took off his tunic and put it around her. He then led her to his office. Once there he asked her to describe what she saw. Once he had the description he drew an accurate drawing of the creature. Thatcher looked at it.

 

"Forgive me Fraser, this is what I saw but...but it looks like a..."

"Vampire." He finished.

"Yes." There was a long silence before Meg spoke.

"I did see this Fraser."

"Ma'am I'm quite sure you saw, err, something but as the light bulb blew and you only had a match to see with it might have been..." Meg cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare tell me I was hallucinating? I know what I saw and it **was** real!" She yelled.

"Ma'am please calm down..."

"Me! Calm down! How dare you even think of saying such a thing to your superior officer!"

"I'm just worried..."

"Well don't be, I can take care of myself, end of conversation!"

"Well, will you at least stay here, until we're sure that there is nothing in the consulate." After further consideration she decided it would be best.

"Alright."

 

It was now midnight and the reports had been done long before now. So why were they still there? Fraser had tried to get open the Consulate doors but the had been locked from outside. They decided kicking the door in was not an option, as it would cost a lot to replace. They were going to spend the night in the Consulate.

 

Fraser got blankets and sheets for Meg and himself; they were situated next to each other on the floor. Once set up for the night Fraser switched the lights off.

 

"Are you comfortable ma'am?"

"Yes thank you." 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Fraser."

 

15 minutes past when both Fraser and Meg heard hissing.

 

"Fraser..." She said all of the fear showing in her voice.

"Shhh. I'm going to lock the office door." He said. He went over and locked the door. He went back to his cot on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes...no...I'm...Scared." Fraser put a comforting arm around and reassured her that nothing would happen.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Ben." Meg said softly.

 

The next second there was a loud banging on the door and Fraser felt Meg tense up. He got up and walked towards the door.

 

"Fraser don't go!" Meg said.

"I'll be alright."

"You better be Constable!" She yelled. This caused Fraser to smile. He opened the door and a dark figure lunged at him. Meg ran and switched on the light so Fraser could see what he was fighting against. Once he saw all he said was. 

 

"Ahhh!" He threw punches at the beast but it just kept coming back.

 

"Get...a...sharp...wooden...stick!"

"Where Am I going to get a sharp wooden stick you moron!" Meg screamed and ducked out of the way as Fraser was thrown to a wall. She had to use her initiative, so she walked over to Fraser's chair in the corner of the room and smashed it over the monster's head. Luckily enough a one of the legs broke off to a sharp point. She picked it up.

 

"Now what do I do with it?!" Fraser got the creature on the floor and tried to hold him down.

"Stab him in the heart!" She could hear all the strain in his voice. She quickly did as she was told and the monster dissolved into ashes. They both sighed deeply.

 

"Is it over?" Meg asked.

"Yes, well I think so."

"Good. Lets get some sleep."

"Agreed." 

"Oh, remind me to get you a new chair." They settled down and Fraser switched off the light.

 

"Fraser?"

"Yes sir?" She stopped and decided how she should phrase this sentence.

 

"If you ever tell anyone that I said I was afraid, I'll have you hunting vampires for the rest of your life, is that clear?"

 

Fraser smiled.

"Understood."

 

**__**

End.

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright (c) Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
